A conventional drill press generally includes a frame that is supported by a base, and a motor assembly that drives a rotating spindle. The spindle supports a drill bit. Generally, the motor assembly and the spindle are supported on the frame by a feed system, such as a rack and pinion assembly, so that the motor assembly and the spindle are movable in the longitudinal direction relative to the frame and constrained from lateral movement by a gib.